


A Prayer for Alina

by FictionIsntReal



Category: Beyond the Hills
Genre: Gen, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionIsntReal/pseuds/FictionIsntReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voichiţa prays while Alina undergoes the exorcism</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prayer for Alina

**Author's Note:**

> I know virtually nothing about eastern orthodox Christianity. I also know pretty much nothing about the sort of prayers other Christian denominations might make in the case of an exorcism. I have not read the novels by Tatiana Niculescu Bran, which inspired Cristian Mungiu's film and apparently give more insight into the thoughts of some characters, and I don't know much about the real case in Moldova which served as the basis.

God, the highest, most holy, most merciful, I abase myself before you. I praise you and beseech you. I pray on behalf of a lost member of your flock, that she may know you, know the peace of God, know that you love her. I pray that you protect her from Satan, I pray that you keep her from sin, I pray that you transform her.

You came to me when I had nothing; an orphan, you gave me a father in heaven and a family in God here on earth. I am eternally grateful for that grace. I have before prayed that Alina receive the same grace, for she remained lost when I was found. Now I fear for her while my sisters fear her. Alina has been volatile, ungodly, and even violent before, but never has she been possessed as if by Satan.

If the Devil has entered into her because her separation from you made an opening, I pray you cast him out. Alina is a sinner, and while I foolishly thought I had convinced her to repent after her confession and give herself wholly to you, I was wrong. Forgive her of her sins, though she may not now ask for forgiveness. Make room for her that she may walk in the light. Calm her fires of anger that she may reflect.

I know she is tormented by her separation from you and wishes to end that torment, even at the cost of her life. Her torment drove her to seek the icon in the altar; grant not the prayer of her want but her need. She sees God nowhere and cannot believe he looks after her, give her hope that she may know you are there.

I confess I am a sinner. I took your grace for granted when I brought Alina in. I thought it my good work, then had moments in which I lost hope in you when your grace was not apparent. I requested months of leave on her behalf. I indulged her while thinking I was bringing her closer to you. I thought first of her salvation, and of my happiness for her, and put these before the church. I relied on the sisters to have pity for Alina, who has repaid their kindness with anger and violence. Look with favor upon them for their kindness. We have pushed our father to put aside his reservations in pity for Alina, she has spat abuse at him.

You have forgiven me of so much. I look upon Alina and see myself, I see my sins. I see the wrongs she has done to my brethren and know I am responsible. I know she sins because of me, that she has sought to displace your presence in my heart so I may be as I was before I was saved in you. If she cannot be with me and with you, let her go in peace with you.

I would even leave the monastery if that were necessary. I have faith in your salvation that I would remain Sister Voichiţa in a nun's habit or worldly garb. I promise not to go abroad among the unbelievers and heretics as so many of our countrymen like Alina have. I know I will remain in your presence wherever I go and will have you by my side when I am most alone. If you tell me to go and Alina does not remain, I also request that Camelia be given a spot at our monastery. If there are no spots here, I pray you find one for her elsewhere.

You are the all-knowing, the most wise and most just. I know what you decide is right, that I cannot fully comprehend and cannot judge your decision. I accept your judgment and do not presume anything on my behalf or of others. I praise you, the highest, most holy, most merciful. Amen.


End file.
